UFC 122
UFC 122: Marquardt vs. Okami was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on November 13, 2010 at König Pilsener Arena in Oberhausen, Germany. This event aired on the same day, via tape delay, on Spike TV in the U.S. Background This was the UFC's second event in Germany and second in continental Europe. The sport has been met with severe criticism by German media, which led to the banning of minors from the first German UFC event (UFC 99). The sport itself was actually banned from broadcast altogether in Germany in March 2010 due to the "extent of violence being shown to be unacceptable." Regardless, UFC combated the opposition, after stating: "Not getting TV isn't going to stop us; we're going to keep going. We can't get into Ontario; we're opening an office there. It doesn't bother us." Vitor Belfort was set to face Yushin Okami in the main event, with the winner receiving a middleweight title shot. However, on September 21, 2010, Belfort withdrew from the fight to face Anderson Silva. Nate Marquardt ended up fighting Yushin Okami in the main event what was be a title eliminator bout.UFC 122 to Determine Title Shot Vladimir Matyushenko was scheduled to face Jason Brilz at this event, but Brilz was forced off the card on October 6 with a back injury and replaced by Alexandre Ferreira. Pascal Krauss was expected to make his promotional debut against fellow newcomer Kenny Robertson, but Robertson was forced from the card with an injury. Mark Scanlon replaced Robertson. An illness forced Alessio Sakara out of his co-main event bout with Jorge Rivera while the preliminary fights were taking place. The fight was scrapped from the card.UFC 122 play by play and live results | MMAjunkie.com As a result, the Ludwig vs. Osipczak bout was promoted to first fight on the main card. Results Preliminary card *'Welterweight bout: Kris McCray vs. Carlos Eduardo Rocha' :Rocha defeated McCray via submission (kneebar) at 2:36 of round 1. This bout aired on the live broadcast following the Petruzelli vs. Vemola fight. This bout also aired on the Spike broadcast following the Siver vs. Winner fight. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Seth Petruzelli vs. Karlos Vemola' :Vemola defeated Petruzelli via TKO (punches) at 3:46 of round 1. This bout aired on the live broadcast following the Marquardt vs. Okami fight. This bout also aired on the Spike broadcast following the Sadollah vs. Sobotta fight. *'Middleweight bout: Kyle Noke vs. Rob Kimmons' :Noke defeated Kimmons via submission (rear-naked choke) at 1:33 of round 2. *'Welterweight bout: Pascal Krauss vs. Mark Scanlon' :Krauss defeated Scanlon via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Light Heavyweight bout: Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Alexandre Ferreira' :Matyushenko defeated Ferreira via TKO (strikes) at 2:20 of round 1. This bout aired last on the live broadcast following the McCray vs. Rocha fight. Main card *'Welterweight bout: Duane Ludwig vs. Nick Osipczak' :Ludwig defeated Osipczak via split decision (28-29, 29-28, 29-28). *'Light Heavyweight bout: Krzysztof Soszynski vs. Goran Reljic' :Soszynski defeated Reljic via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Welterweight bout: Amir Sadollah vs. Peter Sobotta' :Sadollah defeated Sobotta via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Lightweight bout: Dennis Siver vs. Andre Winner' :Siver defeated Winner via submission (rear-naked choke) at 3:37 of round 1. *'Middleweight bout: Nate Marquardt vs. Yushin Okami' :Okami defeated Marquardt via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 30-27). Bonus awards Fighters were awarded $60,000 bonuses. *'Fight of the Night: Pascal Krauss vs. Mark Scanlon' *'Knockout of the Night: Karlos Vemola' *'Submission of the Night: Dennis Siver' Entrance music MMA EntrancesLiveticker "UFC 122: Marquardt vs. Okami" - Boardhell References Category:UFC events Category:2010 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports festivals in Germany Category:UFC events Category:Mixed martial arts events